


Ranch Dressing

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to know Casey's favorite salad dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranch Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> For [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) who requested 'Dan and Casey talking in bed'. Thanks to [](http://ahab99.livejournal.com/profile)[**ahab99**](http://ahab99.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

Casey was half-asleep when Dan's voice interrupted his almost-dreams.

"What's your favorite dressing?"

Casey scowled, and tried to hang on to his blissfully unaware state. It worked until Dan rolled over and poked a cold finger against his shoulder. There were times when he loved Danny dearly. There were other times, like right now, when he was only a few minutes and the threat of a jail sentence away from strangling him.

Casey pulled the covers closer and kept his eyes shut. "Huh?"

"What's your favorite salad dressing?"

Casey frowned and opened his eyes. "I'm awake?"

"I think so," Dan replied cheerily.

"And you're asking me about dressing?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as Casey considered just pulling the pillow over his head and going back to sleep. Then Danny started to shift and Casey knew he'd be restless and squirming all night. On general principle, Casey enjoyed a squirming Danny in his bed. But that principle didn't apply at four in the morning.

Casey groaned, and rolled over onto his back. Blinking up at the dark ceiling, he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why ask me about dressing?"

Dan shrugged. "I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I don't know your favorite dressing."

Casey prayed to the ceiling for patience. "Since I buy my own dressing, it's really not a big deal."

"I didn't say it was a big deal." Casey looked over at Dan. He could just make out the tense line of Danny's mouth in the faint light from the window.

"You woke me up at--" Casey glanced at the clock, "--four thirteen. That should at least be a medium deal."

Dan snorted. "I didn't wake you up."

"I was almost asleep," Casey whined pathetically.

"Almost," Dan said, sitting up. "Therefore, not asleep. If you weren't asleep, I couldn't have woken you up."

"Well, you're keeping me up." Casey glared at Dan, but Dan didn't look at all contrite. He actually looked a bit serious. Casey traced a hand Dan's warm back. "Why would you need to know my favorite dressing?"

"What if you left the table to get to drinks, and asked me to order the salad for you? I'd need to know which dressing."

"When have I ever asked someone else to order for me?"

Dan snickered, twisting around to lean over Casey. "Okay, you're incredibly fussy about foods and don't trust another living soul to order for you. But still..."

Casey rolled his eyes, and then realized that Dan probably couldn't see it. "Name me one situation where you'd need to know my favorite dressing?"

Dan sighed. "What if you were sick and called me to pick up some dressing on my way over?"

"I'm too sick to remember my favorite dressing?" Dan did that thing with his mouth; that half-pout, half-scowl that always made Casey want to kiss him. He almost wondered if Danny did it on purpose. He pressed a soft kiss to Dan's lips. "I'd probably mention that my favorite dressing's Ranch."

"Ranch?" Danny asked in a disbelieving tone. "Really?"

"You think I'm lying about my favorite dressing?"

"I think you have bad taste."

"What do you have against Ranch dressing?"

Dan pulled a face. "The fact that it's kind of disgusting."

Casey wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders and pulled him back down to the bed. "So now that you've mocked my favorite dressing, are you ready to go to sleep?"

Danny nodded, and pressed a chaste kiss against Casey's cheek. "Goodnight, Case." Dan settled against his side, and Casey listened to his breathing slow down.

Casey couldn't help being curious. "Why did you want to know my favorite dressing?"

Dan sleepily nuzzled his collarbone. "Go to sleep."

"I'm awake now."

"You never were asleep."

Casey snorted but let Dan win that point. "Why did you want to know?"

"I just did."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know."

"Danny." Casey sighed. "Why ask?"

"Because..." Dan trailed off, and then spoke softly. "Because it's the kind of stuff couples know. Favorite foods and sides of the bed and pet peeves."

"You thought you had to ask?" Casey asked, surprised at the sudden roughness in his tone.

Dan buried his face against Casey's shoulder. "I just wanted to know."

Casey smiled, and ran his fingers through Dan's short hair. It wasn't just the threat of jail time that made him put up with Dan's more irritating moods. It was the way that Danny could annoy the hell out of him one minute, and then melt his heart the next. "What's my favorite track event?"

"Five hundred meters," Danny replied easily.

"The one activity we report that shouldn't be a sport?"

"NASCAR."

"The one thing I can't stand on pizza?"

"Pineapple."

"My favorite holiday?"

"Draft Day. Or failing that, Thanksgiving."

Casey nodded. "And my favorite dressing?"

He could feel Dan's smile against his skin. "Ranch."

"Danny, most of those things you already know." Casey pressed a kiss against the top of Dan's head. "All of the important things about me, you know. And for most of the important occasions, you were right there with me."

"Guess so," Dan replied contentedly.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Casey asked, and Dan's amused snort told him just what Dan's reply would be.

"You never were asleep, Casey."

"So can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure," Dan said, settling down against him. Casey wrapped an arm around Dan and tried to get comfortable. "But really, Casey"

"What?" Casey asked warily.

"*Ranch*?"

"Go to sleep."


End file.
